Benutzer:DrTrigonBot
Abhängigkeiten *BLUbot bzw. Xqbot und sein Team verlassen sich auf die Arbeit von DrTrigonBot *DrTrigonBot verlässt sich auf: *#um 3:45 läuft Xqbot und kümmert sich um fehlende tags, da sonst die Abschnitt-Überschriften nicht ermittelt werden können, siehe auch: *#*Kategorie:Wikipedia:Seite mit Einzelnachweisfehlern *#*Wikipedia:WikiProject Check Wikipedia *#*MediaWiki:Cite error refs without references *#um 4:00 läuft DrTrigonBot vor den Archiv-Bots, da sonst die Verweise gleich wieder veralten *#um 5:00 dann schliesslich laufen die Archiv-Bots ArchivBot und SpBot um dann die Diskussionen am nächsten Tag abschliessen zu können *#sowie auch im allgemeinen auf CopperBot Bot-Messages Bug list und feature request *Bug list and feature request: bugzilla *Future research: http://wikipapers.referata.com/wiki/List_of_open_questions Please do not use the deprecated page User:DrTrigonBot/ToDo-Liste anymore. Status / Log *Aktueller Zustand: toollabs:drtrigonbot/cgi-bin/panel.py - tools:~drtrigon/cgi-bin/panel.py *Log Dateien: toollabs:drtrigonbot/logs/ - tools:~drtrigon/DrTrigonBot/ Docs pywikipedia *coding style: (Pywikipedia-l) Two minor problems in replace.py (attn xqt) *bot scripts command-line howto: (Pywikipedia-l) Need help for: Page rename / insert text / update links **(Pywikipedia-l) Need help for: Page rename / insert text / update links **(Pywikipedia-l) Need help for: Page rename / insert text / update links **e.g. find pages containing a specific text (by trying to replace BUT NOT doing it) python replace.py formatedlist DUMMY -ref:Benutzer:DrTrigonBot/Subster -simulate python replace.py list DUMMY -ref:Benutzer:DrTrigonBot/Subster -simulate python replace.py wikilist DUMMY -ref:Benutzer:DrTrigonBot/Subster -simulate *scripts **replace; search all pages containing "|wiki=": Benutzer:DrTrigonBot/Simulation#Simulation vom 2013-01-31 09:43:59.103033 mit code:113614662 **replace; search all pages containing "|error=": Benutzer:DrTrigonBot/Simulation#Simulation vom 2013-01-31 11:26:53.167174 mit code:113617500 Installation/Setup According to wikitech:DrTrigonBot in order to setup drtrigonbot either to labs-tools or to the toolserver, use the fabfile available and follow the instructions given there. Source Verfügbar durch wikitech:DrTrigonBot beziehungsweise git, Informationen zu älteren Versionen git es noch hier, da das svn repository und http://toolserver.org/ veraltet sind. Der Code basiert auf dem mw:Manual:Pywikibot framework (git). *'Aktuelle revision git oder svn mit externen Bibliotheken (externals)' **Release Notes: trunk, rewrite und externals (auf dem TS) **Dokumentation dazu befindet sich auf dem TS (toolserver). **( Unittest (mit coverage) dazu befindet sich auf dem TS. ) pywikipedia framework im MediaWiki repo: *pyrev:author/drtrigon *mw:Special:Code/MediaWiki/author/drtrigon Hinweise zum Programmieren von pywikipedia: *http://xkcd.com/1209/ *mw:Manual:Pywikipediabot/Gerrit, mw:Git/Conversion/pywikipedia *Gerrit Weitere Informationen unter Benutzer:DrTrigonBot/ToDo-Liste#DONE (engl. only!) und Dokumentation zum framework z.B. auf wikibooks:en:Pywikibot/Scripts. Version History * , vom 16 Jan 2013, basierend auf pywikipedia rev. 10940 **Release Notes (auf dem TS) und pywikipedia. * , vom 10 Nov 2012, basierend auf pywikipedia rev. 10687 **Release Notes (auf dem TS) und pywikipedia. * , vom 09 Jul 2012, basierend auf pywikipedia rev. 10450 **Release Notes (auf dem TS) und pywikipedia. * , vom 19 Feb 2012 22:32, basierend auf pywikipedia rev. 9912 **Release Notes (auf dem TS) und pywikipedia. * , vom 10 Dez 2011 11:53, basierend auf pywikipedia rev. 9793 **Release Notes (auf dem TS). * , vom 13 Feb 2011 13:14, basierend auf pywikipedia rev. 8947 **Release Notes (auf dem TS). * , vom 11 Apr 10, basierend auf pywikipedia rev. 8072 *Version 0.1.0013, vom 11 Jun 09 10:45, basierend auf pywikipedia rev. 6379 *Version 0.1.0012, vom 07 Jun 09 13:36, basierend auf pywikipedia rev. 6379 *Version 0.1.0011, vom 07 Jun 09 13:27, basierend auf pywikipedia rev. 6379